Industrial processes such as blow molding can be automated to improve productivity. The blow molding process can be adapted to form hollow plastic products such as bottles, trash receptacles, gas tanks, and/or car bumpers, etc. The blow molding process can comprise four stages: extrusion, pinch-off, blowing, and cooling. A goal of the blow molding process can be to produce a blown product with a thickness distribution adapted to provide mechanical strength while attempting to optimize weight and material costs. The parison (or the hollow plastic tube) extruded in the first phase can define a thickness profile. The parison can be extruded through a die with a movable inner mandrel. Mandrel motion can provide a degree of freedom for a designer in specifying a thickness of the parison. In order to adjust the thickness profile of the parison, the mandrel can be moved up and down and/or side to side according to a predefined sequence. Moving the mandrel can be adapted to at least partially open, close, or change a dimension of, a die aperture, thereby influencing the thickness of the plastic flowing through the aperture, and thus creating a parison thickness profile. By adding a parison thickness control, the wall thickness of the extruded parison can be controlled, which can influence the material distribution in the finished product. Several trial cycles can be utilized to determine a desired profile, and an editor can be used for creating and/or modifying profiles. General purpose and/or personal computers can be utilized for profile editing. Yet for at least industrial environments, such computers can lack adequate reliability. Hence disclosed herein are exemplary embodiments of various systems, devices, and methods for automation control based on one or more embedded operating systems.